Episode 9013 (14th October 2016)
Plot Gail returns home a moment after David has finished recording his message. She's suspicious as to what he was doing on the laptop. She learns the he has bought a car and intends to take the kids for a spin. Unbeknownst to David, he's dropped a piece of paper on the sofa. Simon brings his football award to show his grandfather, bitter at Peter's no-show. David takes Max and Lily to same car park where he had his practice run. He tells them how much they mean to him and that things are going to get better for them. He allows Max to drive the car. Finding a moment together at the bistro bar, Anna tries to persuade Kevin to allow Sophie to go to Miami. Even though Kevin states he doesn't want her to go down the same uncertain road in life as Rosie, both Anna and Sophie persuade him to change his mind. Gail finds David's paper which are scribbled notes about his laptop message and eventually guesses his password for the device. She starts to watch his speech. Max is in seventh heaven as he drives the car. A horrified Gail runs round to see Tyrone after watching the video and tries to ascertain her son's whereabouts and manner when he bought the car. Michelle can't bring herself to say anything to Tracy when she serves her in the Rovers. Steve agrees to take the test. A hysterical Gail summons Nick and Sarah and shows them the video. Ken decides to go on a cultural tour of Italy. Having seen the video, Nick tells Gail of David's attempt on Macca's life. They realise they can't tell the police as David would be in trouble with his record and they are stumped at what they can do next. After the meal, Faye sees off a somewhat evasive Seb on his bus. Gail and Sarah try to act normally when David comes home with the kids. Michelle thanks Steve for making his decision. Gail sneaks out of the house to see Nick at the bistro. She tells him she has an idea how to deal with the situation and asks for his help to carry it out. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Harry Platt - Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Car park Notes *Last appearance of Sophie Webster until 6th February 2017 as Brooke Vincent took a three-month break in order to appear in a play. *The car park scenes were shot off the A6010 in the northern car park for the Etihad Stadium. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail is shocked to find David's farewell video as his revenge plot begins to dawn on his family; Steve tells Michelle that he is going to have the test; and Sophie attempts to reassure Kevin that she just wants to spend some time with her sister. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,390,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2016 episodes